Son sourire en coin, son sourire coquin
by slythatheart
Summary: Dave had a dirty little secret - and it was the only reason he even agreed to go to Vegas. Not that he could tell anyone that. Written for Smythofsky Week 2013 (Day 3 - Las Vegas).


**Notes:** Written for Smythofsky Week 2013 (Day 3 - Las Vegas). Big thanks to Spookybibi for the title, Gabe for the cheerleading and Danielle for the brilliant idea and beta-reading. I had no plans for the Las Vegas theme until she suggested this!

More notes at the bottom (I didn't want to spoil anything by putting them up here).

* * *

**Son sourire en coin, son sourire coquin**

Dave checked his watch, yet again. He had half an hour to sneak away and find the right hotel. If he left soon he'd make it in plenty of time, but he needed to pick the right moment. His frat buddies were nowhere near drunk enough yet for Dave to just walk off without being questioned; he needed them to be paying attention to anything but him.

Maybe it was silly of him to try and sneak away, but he didn't think they'd let him go without asking what he was doing and there was just no way in hell Dave was telling them.

He was getting desperate, he realized, when he caught himself checking his watch again and not even a minute had passed. If he were any more obvious someone was going to notice how weird he was being, but he couldn't miss this. He _couldn't_. It was the only reason he even agreed to come to Vegas, not that he could tell anyone that.

Still, he needed to slip away soon, no matter what. It had been way too long since Dave had the opportunity to indulge himself – over a year. The first time, which was also sadly the last, had been when he went with his father to New York City for a week. It had been amazing, burned in Dave's mind ever since, but the memory of that night just wasn't enough. It had been mostly innocent, as innocent as bodies moving in such a way could be; but tonight was going to be very different. He'd seen snippets, mere hints of what he was in for, but the way-too-short online videos just weren't cutting it anymore. And just last week he'd almost been caught by his roommate – how would he explain that?

But tonight he'd see everything. Live.

He couldn't wait.

He'd had an opportunity to experience it again recently. In Columbus, in fact. But the risk of being found out had been far too high – at least in Vegas there were any number of distractions or excuses to fool his friends.

_Fuck it_, he decided. He wasn't willing to miss even a second, not when he could already feel the excitement crawling under his skin. His roommate was staring at his blackjack deal with an intense expression – Dave might not get a better opportunity.

"Hey man, I'm heading to the bathroom."

Mikey nodded at him without even a glance and Dave grinned. Mikey had been the one he was worried would be curious. He'd make up some excuse about being gone for so long later – if anyone even noticed. The other guys seemed to be yelling enthusiastically over a craps table, so with any luck by the time their streak ran out they'd have had too many beers to wonder about Dave.

* * *

By the time he was settled into his seat, the lights were low and Dave's heart was thudding hard in his chest. The anticipation was coiling in his stomach; he'd been looking forward to this for _ages_. When the spotlights finally appeared and the host came out to introduce the show, Dave was on the edge of his seat.

"…Zumanity!"

The music and lights changed dramatically, and within seconds Dave was entranced. Already he could see how different this show was to the one he'd gone to in New York. Zarkhana had been so surreal, filled with whimsy and echoes of fairy tales. It was still abundantly clear as a Cirque du Soleil performance, but this…this had none of the childlike innocence of Zarkhana.

The costumes concealed very little; the performers somehow made every movement look erotic and suggestive. One particular aerialist drew Dave's attention with every climb, wrap and drop on his silks. He flew through the air with a grace that left Dave's mouth open and his skin hot. There was something about him that Dave couldn't put his finger on; something even beyond the smooth, pale skin and capable muscles on display. Those were nice, too, of course.

The aerialist, with his lithe body and sandy hair, was sliding down from the silks before Dave even realized that the music was changing. There had been several performers on stage, each of them attractive, exotic and sensual in their own way, but none held his gaze so firmly.

Somehow, the others had all disappeared while Dave was captivated; leaving only the beautiful man and his partner on stage. They were dressed to match – each in small, tight white shorts and little else. The woman also had those strange little circles over her nipples, which Dave found odd since they weren't really adding any kind of modesty. But they were a sparkling silver to match the white and silver feathered clasps in her hair and glittery make up, so he supposed they must add something to the outfit that he just didn't understand. The man had curling designs painted along one side of his torso and was wearing a half-mask, just enough to cover his eyes and brow. The mask and body paint were white and silver to match his partner, and his unpainted skin was shiny with what Dave assumed was silver glitter. He looked incredible.

When the pair started dancing together, pressing their bodies tightly and letting their hands roam, Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The tiny clips online hadn't prepared him for this; his skin was prickling and his cheeks felt warm.

The reality of the performance was so much more intense than Dave had expected. He was fascinated by the amazing skill all Cirque du Soleil performances displayed, but this wasn't just astounding, this was…well, it was sexy. Very, very sexy.

The music was thrumming through the room; the beat heavy and dramatic, playing up the building tension. Dave couldn't pull his eyes away from the performers, from the way the man's skin glistened under the lights and begged to be touched, from the strong and capable way his hands skimmed and cupped his partner like he knew exactly how to make someone feel good.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, drunk despite having only a few beers. He'd been holding his breath, he realized, as the aerialist all but _slithered_ along the ground toward his partner. Dave was getting hard just watching the sleek, sinuous way the man moved, and he'd be embarrassed except that he doubted there was anyone in the audience who wasn't turned on by at least part of the act.

He shifted in his seat again, not daring to adjust himself even in the dark room. He bit his own tongue to hold back a moan when the man somehow switched from pressing his partner into the floor to standing; holding her up against his body in one smooth move that should have been impossible, but instead left a vision of his curving hips and muscular, clenching thighs burned deeply in Dave's brain.

The woman grabbed Dave's attention for a split second with a fast and complicated spin that left her draped backwards over her partner's forearm. When she curled her leg around his hip and slowly arched her way back to standing, the audience murmured and gasped their appreciation.

It wasn't as though Dave ever needed any _proof_ of his sexual orientation, but if he had? Well, he was dimly aware that the woman dancing was talented, not to mention basically _topless_, but Dave was far too entranced by the way the muscles shifted on her partner's back and arms to care.

Dave watched those muscles, spellbound by each movement. When the man threw his head back, lighting focused across his neck and chest, Dave's mouth watered. He'd feel like a creep if sensuality wasn't the entire purpose of the show.

The music was picking up tempo when the man's hands slid between the woman's thighs. The way his biceps flexed and bunched as he lifted her into the air was mesmerizing, and when he settled her onto his shoulders and pressed his face into her inner thighs Dave could hardly believe someone so tall and slender could hide so much strength. She was writhing and twisting in place, mimicking ecstasy that Dave had no doubt the man was capable of giving. Despite her movements he didn't drop her; making it look easy to move with her and stay balanced, rotating his own hips like an invitation that Dave couldn't force his eyes from.

It was when the couple danced closer to him, the music winding down to signal the end of their act, that Dave saw it. He was glad he'd managed to book only two rows back from the stage or he'd have missed it entirely. It wasn't the hips or shoulders that gave him away; not his long legs or his cut abs. Dave hadn't ever seen them like this, wouldn't recognize them. But the woman slinked her way down his body, practiced and easy and blatantly sexual, leaning in to nuzzle at his face – and the aerialist smirked.

Dave knew that smirk.

He didn't want to feel disappointed when the act was over and another started with different performers. He wanted to enjoy the entire show for what it was, and mostly he did. Except that he found himself constantly hoping to catch another glimpse of Sebastian Smythe, to no avail.

* * *

Dave was nursing a beer at the closest bar he found to the theatre exit. He knew it was unlikely he'd get the chance to speak to Sebastian, or even see him at _all_, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hotel just yet.

And besides, Sebastian had been in a mask, so maybe he wouldn't have any concerns about getting recognized. Maybe he'd feel like a drink and wander into this exact bar right near where he'd performed. Maybe he got free drinks since he worked in the hotel and wanted to take advantage. Maybe…

…maybe Dave was being an idiot and acting vaguely like a stalker.

The show had only been over for twenty minutes, but he shook his head at his own weird behavior and downed the last of his drink. He should get back and find his friends; the chances of seeing Sebastian were almost nothing, and who was to say Sebastian would even recognize him?

And yes, he'd heard about the Warblers dedicating a performance to him after what happened in his senior year, but that had been four years ago and he hadn't actually spoken to Sebastian since then. Why would Sebastian remember him? Was it weird that he knew Sebastian just from his smirk? Dave had believed himself in love with Kurt back then, but he couldn't pretend that he hadn't been really attracted to Sebastian – to be fair, so had half the guys at Scandals.

Dave was halfway through the hotel lobby, heading to the doors that opened onto the street when he spotted him. Sebastian was wearing an expensive looking polo and pressed chinos, and if Dave hadn't recognized him during the performance there'd have been nothing to indicate that he was anything more than another Vegas tourist.

"Sebastian!" He'd called out before he even realized he was doing so. Sebastian's head turned, glancing over the crowd of people and Dave's stomach lurched. What if Sebastian didn't see him? Worse, what if he _did_ see him but had no idea who he was?

He'd made a huge mistake. Dave was just about to go back the way he'd came, hide in the bar and drink until he was sure Sebastian was gone, but then Sebastian's eyes fell on him and widened.

Dave tried to offer a smile that he thought maybe came out as more of a grimace, but Sebastian was grinning and moving toward him, so maybe it looked more natural than it felt.

"Dave? Dave Karofsky?" Sebastian looked pleased to see him, which had to be a good sign. They hadn't known each other too well in high school, but Dave knew that if Sebastian wasn't happy to see you he'd make it crystal clear. Some of the stiffness eased out of Dave's shoulders and he managed a proper smile.

"Hey, Sebastian! How are you?"

"Can't complain, Bear Cub," Sebastian replied with a sly curl to his lip, and damn, Dave had thought that particular nickname was long forgotten. "So, what brings you to Vegas?"

"Uh…just hanging out with my frat buddies."

Sebastian looked over Dave's shoulder, amusement coloring his expression. "So, where are they?"

"Oh, you know, in the hotel casino."

"Losing money and liver function?"

Dave grinned – that was probably exactly what they were doing. "Yeah, something like that. I'm pretty sure the Luxor dealers know how to clean you out. I don't think the bartenders need to do anything special, though."

Sebastian laughed, throwing his head back and sending butterflies careening wildly through Dave's stomach. The image of Sebastian shirtless on stage flashed through his head and he did his best to blink it away.

"You're staying at the Luxor, huh?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head curiously. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh…" Dave floundered for a moment before he brushed it off. He was in _Vegas_. There was always something on. "Just catching a show."

Something flickered across Sebastian's face, but it was gone too quickly for Dave to interpret. "I never expected you to watch Cirque du Soleil, Karofsky."

"W—what? No. I mean," Dave rubbed at the back of his neck, then pulled his hand away quickly when he realized how guilty it made him look. "I uh—I wasn't? And nobody really calls me that anymore. It's…I usually go by Dave, now."

"Okay, Dave," Sebastian countered, looking amused again. "Except that Zumanity is the only show that's finished in this hotel in the last two hours. It's far too late for dinner, and you don't look like you're drunk enough to have been gambling or drinking for that long. Nice choice, by the way. Erotic and sensual performances, with amazing moves and various states of undress? Definitely entertaining. You just didn't strike me as the type."

If asked, Dave couldn't explain what made him reply the way he did. Embarrassment, possibly. "Well, you don't strike me as the type to dress in tiny spandex shorts and cover yourself in body paint and glitter."

As soon as he'd spoken, his eyes widened. Not only did he just admit to watching the show, but that he'd recognized Sebastian, even masked and dressed the way he had been.

If he'd expected embarrassment on Sebastian's part, however, he'd have been disappointed. Something changed in Sebastian's expression, yes, but he looked oddly pleased for someone who apparently didn't broadcast that he performed in what was essential an aerial burlesque act.

"Well, the glitter is just for this," he teased, "but I've been known to indulge in a little body paint now and then. Of course, that stuff normally tastes better than what I had on earlier."

Dave had no idea how to respond to that. Was Sebastian _flirting_ with him? Or was he just being Sebastian? Dave didn't know him nearly well enough to tell.

"So, Dave," Sebastian continued with a smirk, "what gave me away? Was it my stunning grace? My pert ass?"

"Your smirk, actually."

Sebastian laughed again, full and genuine. It made Dave feel oddly proud of himself.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Something about the tone in Sebastian's voice sounded suggestive to Dave, and he tried very hard not to blush. He _had_ enjoyed the show, of course, but he'd enjoyed Sebastian's part in it more than anything else.

"Yeah. I mean, it was kind of cool." He was trying to sound casual but he was pretty sure he just sounded like an idiot. He needed to change the subject before it got any worse – if that was even possible. "I was kind of surprised to see you getting so, uh, well, so…with a woman."

If Dave was really lucky, there'd be a level seven earthquake and the ground would open at his feet and swallow him whole.

Sebastian winked at him, which made literally no sense to Dave, but he didn't laugh and call Dave a moron, so he was relatively okay with that.

"Well, it makes sense, when you think about it," Sebastian explained. "Of course they pair us by our strengths and abilities, but when they can get away with it they put us with people we aren't attracted to. Less chance of any embarrassing moments on stage, considering the nature of the show."

That actually _did_ make sense. Although if they kept talking about Sebastian getting turned on, even vaguely like that, Dave was worried he'd have an embarrassing moment of his own. He couldn't stop thinking about how sexual and charged Sebastian's performance had been, even partnered with a woman. What if he'd partnered with a man, someone Sebastian felt a genuine attraction to? Dave had the ridiculous thought that his brain might actually melt.

"So…uh…what—what made you want to do that? The aerial stuff, I mean? There must have been a lot of training."

"Yeah. It's…I never talked about it to anyone during high school but I've been doing gymnastics since I was really young. My mother was a gymnast when she was younger and I think she hated that she gave it up. I always wanted to be on a stage somewhere…singing, dancing, whatever. But I've loved Cirque performances ever since the first one I saw when I was eight, and when I graduated high school, I just…" he paused. "The Warblers never made it to Nationals, you know? And I didn't give up on singing, not exactly, but I heard about a Cirque mentor looking to take on a new talent, and I just had to try. My father was _furious_, but…" Sebastian stopped and shook his head. "Sorry. I have no idea why I'm telling you all that."

"No, that's…it's interesting," Dave finished, lamely. "I mean…obviously. I kind of…love Cirque du Soleil. A lot. I only agreed to come to Vegas because I knew there were so many shows here, and I figured I could sneak away from my friends and see at least one."

"Maybe this one, in particular?"

Sebastian was grinning at him, and Dave realized he must be blushing, judging by how warm his cheeks felt. "Wow…I feel like I just came out. I guess I never really did that the first time around."

He hadn't been trying to make Sebastian laugh again, not really, but when he did it was satisfying.

"Well, to answer your question without a dozen years or more of backstory…there's a rush you get out there, you know? It's not even from the cheering – you get it most when the crowd is silent, when they're so in awe that all they can do is let out little gasps because they are so amazed by what we are doing. The adrenaline high is pretty intense."

"That sounds incredible."

"It is," Sebastian replied. His lip curled mischievously. "And if you're curious about why I chose Zumanity, specifically, well…I think it fits me."

"It _does_. I mean…" Dave swallowed and tried to pretend he hadn't said that, but Sebastian's smile just grew wider. And maybe Dave's reaction wasn't appropriate, to have his whole body heat and his dick stir in his pants, but he got the impression that that was exactly Sebastian was aiming for.

"A performance like that really gets the blood pumping. So, wanna help me work through it? I know you know how flexible I am, now."

"You—are you…?" Dave stumbled hopelessly over his words, but Sebastian was still grinning – even more suggestively than before, somehow.

"C'mon, Bear Cub," he coaxed as he fisted a hand in Dave's shirt and pulled him closer. "Let me show you all the things our choreographer said were too hot for me to do on stage."

He'd have to think of some way to explain going missing for so long to his friends, but there was no way in hell Dave was going to turn down an offer like _that_.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, so I've never actually seen a live Cirque du Soleil performance before (although I would _love_ to). I've seen some short clips so I'm really just trying to build on that.

I specifically watched some of the clips from Zumanity for this, and I sort of took two different pairs of performers from those clips and merged their performances together to describe what Sebastian does…I know it's not perfectly authentic to the Zumanity performance, but I hope it's at least close enough to fit!


End file.
